el nuevo
by lucy heartphilia
Summary: tobi se muda a la ciudad de konoha aqui le toca hacer una nueva vida, pero su actitud lo va hacer un poco dificil, pero sus amigos siempre lo ayudaran especialmente uno jejeje
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1  
**

Era una mañana tranquila como cual quier otra en la ciudad de konoha, en cierto barrio llamado hokoi habia una familia recien mudada, dentro de esta casa habia una mujer de pelo castaño claro largo, ojos verdes y piel morena haciendo la comida su nombre era midori uchiha

**_midori:** umm este niño cuando pretende levantarse, es que acaso no pretende ir al instituto?

la mujer dejo de hacer su tarea para subir al segundo piso y despertar a su hijo el cual era un muchacho de unos 17 años, tenia el pelo corto y puntiagudo,negro y ojos oscuros que dormia muy placidamente en su cama

**_midori:** tobi es hora de que te levantes_en tono jugueton_  
**_tobi:**ummm 5 minutos mas  
**_midori:** que 5 minutos ni que nada levantate ya¡

Y seguido la mujer lo agarro de los pies y lo tiro de la cama

**_tobi:** ouch que te pasa vieja loca¡  
**_midori:** se te va a hacer tarde y es tu primer dia de escuela tienes que dar una buena impresion¡  
**_tobi:** ppsss para eso me despiertas, voy mañana_ y se volvio a acostar en su cama_  
**_midori:** oohh mi lindo tobi si no vas hoy al colegio, te quito todos tus juquetes de ninja y no te dejo ver ese programa que tanto te gusta_en tono amenazante

En eso el amenazado se levanta de un salto

**_tobi:** no te preocupes mami, que tobi es un buen chico y se hira a bañar para ir al amado colegio

Y haci este salio corriendo directo al baño

**_midori:** hum es igualito a su padre -.-

Despues de unos 10 minutos de esperar a su hijo en la mesa, este se digno a bajar se veia realmente bien, el uniforme era negro con botones amarillos y abajo de la camisa del colegio te podias poner cualquier otra que en el caso de el se puso una roja, pero toda esa elegancia se fue al carajo con la cara de sueño que tenia este

**_midori:** hijo mio sera mejor que te vallas llendo ya  
**_tobi:** todavia tengo tiempo_comiendo una tostada_  
**_midori:** estas equivocado ya son las 7:10 y entras a las 6:45  
**_Sileciooooooooooooo_**  
**_tobi:** QUE PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE¡  
**_midori:** te habise varias veces pero dedusco que te quedaste dormido en la bañera -.-  
**_tobi:** oh mierda voy a llegar tarde  
Y el pelinegro salio corriendo lo mas rapido posible que le daban sus piernas , tardo unos 10 minutos en llagar al colegio akatsuki, cuando este estubo enfrente de las puertas vio que era realmente grande

**_tobi:** wooow se ve genial...

Trato de abrir la reja pero estaba cerrada, realmente habia llegado muy tarde

**_tobi:** ummm como hare para entrar o ya se

Se acerco a un arbol y lo escalo, se dirigio a una de las ramas que daban al muro del colegio y salto el obstaculo

**_tobi:** uff fue facil jejejeje ahora a buscar mi clase

El menor camino por un largo rato la verdad era que estaba muy perdido, pero como angel mandado del cielo se encontro con un hombre de unos 30 años cabello negro,largo,alborotado,de ojos rojos

**_tobi:** ehh disculpe, señor me puede decir cual es la clase 2-A  
**_?:**claro compañame justamente me dirigia hacia haya.  
**_tobi:** uff gracias  
**_?:** y dime cual es tu nombre?  
**_tobi:** o me llamo obito uchiha pero todo el mundo me dice tobi  
**_?: **ohh haci que tu eres el hijo de mi prima  
**_tobi:** ahh?  
**_?:** me llamo madara uchiha, mucho gusto  
**_tobi:** igualmente  
**_madara:** bueno aqui es entra  
El menor entro y vio que era una clase muy grande, y escandalosa  
**_madara:** silencio¡_golpeando la mesa_ hoy tendremos a un nuevo integrante, presentate por favor  
Todas las miradas se clavaron en el  
**_tobi:** etto...m-mi nombre es o-obito uchiha p-pero me p-pueden llamar tobi  
**_madara:** bueno obito te puedes sentar al lado de zetsu que esta desocupado  
El pelinegro camino hasta donde le indicaron,se sentia nervioso todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando, llego y se sento se sentia aliviado, pero despues cayo en cuenta que el que estaba al lado de el lo obserbava

_**_pensamientos de tobi:**_ porque todo el mundo me mira? Sera que me puse el uniforme mal? O por ser familia del profesor?  
El pelinegro miro al que tenia al lado, era una persona de un aspecto realmente raro, tenia el pelo verde, ojos amarillos y su cuerpo tenia dos colores su lado izquiero era de un tono normal mientras que el derecho era negro  
**_pensamientos de tobi:** wooow se ve tan cool¡  
**_zetsu:** que me miras?  
**_tobi:** niii nada nada  
_**_pensamientos de tobi:**_ que humor...  
Las clases realmente eran aburridas, el pelinegro se durmia en cada una de estas y los profesores siempre lo regañaban siendo el punto de vista de las burlas, se sentia realmente apenado su primer dia de colegio y ya era el bufon de la clase  
**  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**

**_tobi:** uff hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo  
En eso se le acerca una chica de pelo castaño largo,de ojos azules y piel morena se le acerca  
**_chica:** hola mi nombre es alios mucho gusto  
**_tobi:** hola  
**_alios:** y dime como te a parecido el instituto?  
**_tobi:** esta bien, pero aun no lo he visto completo  
**_alios:** quieres que te de un recorrido?  
_**tobi:** encerio?!  
**_alios:** claro ven siqueme

Alios le mostro todo el colegio a tobi, realmente era grande mas de lo que aparentaba, este par a medida del viaje se hicieron amigos la verdad era que tenian mucho en comun

**_alios:** oye tu apellido es uchiha verdad?  
**_tobi:** si por?  
**_alios:** ahh estonces itachi uchiha es familia tuya?  
**_tobi:** pues si es uchiha si, pero no los conosco a todos la verdad es que mi mama y papa siempre fueron alejados de la familia  
**_alios:** ahhh... Oye quieres que te presente a mis amigos?  
**_tobi:** claro  
La castaña lo guia hasta la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios que habian, cuando abrio la puerta vio que habian 5 chicos y una chica, de entre los chicos vio que estaba zetsu

_alios: hola gente¡ miren este es mi nuevo amigo tobi y es uchiha igual que tu itachi-nii

Itachi , que era uno de los mayores tenia el pelo negro largo y ojos oscuros  
**_itachi:** tobi si que has crecido, me recuerdas  
**_tobi:**niiii nada  
**_itachi:** era de esperarse, de pequeño siempre fuiste un estupido, kisame si lo hubieras visto, se creia ninja  
**_kisame:** con solo mirarlo su aura dice estupido"  
Kisame era otro de los mayores tenia el pelo azul oscuro ,parado,con una apariencia de tiburon  
**_alios:** jajajaja  
**_yahiko:** itachi no te burles, porque si hablamos de cosas vergonzosas me acuerdo del dia que confundiste a un perro con kisame porque con esa ceguera que tienes por delante, estas peor que un topo  
Yahiko era del mismo curso de tobi y zetsu, tenia el pelo naranja y ojos ojos marones claros  
**_konan:** ya, ya dejen de insultarse  
**_nagato: **estoy de acuerdo con konan.  
Konan era la chica del grupo tenia el pelo azul, nagato tenia el pelo rojo y unos ojos muy peculiares estos dos eran los tranquilos del grupo  
**_kisame:** anda, anda y porque zetsu esta tan callado hoy? No me digas que te gusta el nuevo  
**_zetsu:** deja de joder kisame  
**_yahiko:** woow es verdad te gusta, te gusta jajajaja

Por otro lado estaba tobi, realmente sorprendido por ese grupo, eran muy animados

**_alios:** venga vamos tobi sentemonos  
_**tobi:** s-si

Se la estaban pasando muy bien, pero fue interumpido por el timbre que anunciaba la hora de entrar de nuevo, al parecer itachi y kisame eran del salon 3-A, mientras que yahiko, konan y nagato eran del de zetsu,tobi y alios.

El profesor llego y comenzo a dar sus clases, pero el joven uchiha estaba tan aburrido que comenzo a hablar con su compañero

**_tobi:** nee que aburrida son las clases eh zetsu?  
**_zetsu:** dejame tranquilo  
**_tobi:** oy oy porque eres haci conmigo zuzu  
**_zetsu:** no me digas haci  
**_tobi:** como zuzu?  
**_zetsu:** ya te dije que no me digas haci  
**_tobi:** zuzu,zuzu,zuzu  
Pero ya harto de esto el peliverde lo agarro del cuello y lo estampo contra la pared  
**_maestro:** castigados y salgan  
los dos salieron y se sentaron en el pasillo  
**_tobi:** oy oy si que eres agresivo  
**_zetsu:** te lo buscaste  
**_tobi:**...zetsu porque no quieres ser mi amigo, acaso tobi no es un bueno chico?  
**_zetsu:** sabes eres raro, y no ves que somos amigos ahora mismo estamos hablando  
**_tobi:** ummm bueno.

Llego la hora de salida y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas mientras que tobi y zetsu se tenian que quedar a escribir en el tablero debo "portarme bien y no agreder a mis compañeros", cada uno estaba en un salon diferente siendo cuidado por un profesor, el joven uchiha estaba con madara y zetsu con el profesor que los sentencio

**_tobi:**neee y tobi porque tiene que escribir esto, si yo no agredi a nadie  
**_madara:** pero estabas en ella...ah(soltanto aire) verdaderamente eres igual a tu padre


	2. Chapter 2

y aqui esta el siguiente capitulo la verdad no pretendía subirlo hoy ya que tengo muchos trabajos pendientes y se me andas amontonando pero que mas da! XD si, si soy muy fresca, bueno aquí la conti espero que les guste creo que meto mucho dialogo y poca argumentación tratare de coregir eso =S contiene un poquito de lenguaje vulgar espero me perdonen creo que nada mas ira en este capitulo, algunas aclaraciones  
**_YAKUZA:** es la mafia japonesa  
**_BARRIO: **comunindad donde la gente vive

**CAPITULO 2**

**_tobi:** ash ya dejen de compararme con mi padre, de verdad era tan parecido a mi en sus épocas de juventud?  
**_madara:** la verdad es como si fueran dos gotas de agua, él era una persona graciosa, gentil, una buena persona para resumir  
**_tobi:** por lo que me ha contado mi misma familia no lo creo  
**_madara:** y que te han contado?  
**_tobi:** pues que era un bueno para nada, que no merecía tener el apellido uchiha, hasta festejaban su muerte  
**_madara: **y dime tú piensas que lo que dicen es verdad?  
**_tobi:** ummm, la verdad no lo creo….. a veces quisiera poder acordarme de el…

El salón quedo en un perturbador silencio

**_tobi:** BUENO YA TERMINA¡__sonriendo__ así que ya me puedo ir a mi casa ¿?  
**_madara: **claro y ten cuidado en el camino  
**_tobi:** si, si adiós ¡!  
El mayor se quedó viendo como el joven uchiha salía corriendo a toda velocidad por los pasillos  
**_madara: **ahh _(suspirando)_ de verdad que nuestra familia es un basura, llenarle la cabeza de porquerías sobre su padre...

Tobi iba feliz de la vida porque por fin volvía a su casa y salía de esas instalaciones de tortura la cual llamaban colegio, ya llegando a la salida vio que su compañero zetsu también acababa de salir y se dirigía a su casa, en eso se le ocurrió una idea

_**_pensamientos de tobi: jujujuju seguire a zuzu hasta su casa será un gran trabajo de espionaje jujuju**_

El pelinegro seguía cada paso que daba su gran amigo, vio que este se metió en una calle un tanto sucia, llena de grafiti, pero al menor no le importó ni siquiera le prestó atención a eso, después de caminar un buen rato sintió miradas fijas en él , entro en razón y vio que estaba metido en un barrio peligroso

_**_pensamientos de tobi: mierda que despistado soy! Estaba tan metido en seguir a zetsu que no me di cuenta en la clase de barrio en el que me metí será mejor que me valla a mi casita**_

Cuando este se dio la vuelta observo que había mucha gente con cara de yakuza* y eso le dio demasiado miedo, los pandilleros que estaban por ahí le lanzaban piropos

**_pandillero #1: **uy miren a ese bizcocho, me da ganas de comérmelo  
**_pandillero #2: **guapo no quieres convertirte en nuestra putita personal?  
_**_pensamientos de tobi: mierda que le pasa a esta gente?! Me van a violar!**_

En eso sintió un jalon muy brusco que lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo asusto

**_tobi:** ahhh no me violes por favor!  
**_?:** tranquilo soy yo zetsu  
**_tobi:** que alegría zuzu_ abrazándolo _ gracias por salvarme  
**_zetsu: **asshh deja de llamarme así, y que carajos haces en este barrió  
**_tobi: **es que tobi quería saber dónde está tu casa así que decidí hacer un trabajo de espionaje y aquí me ves

Cuando el peliverde estaba a punto de decir algo fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas campanas.

**_zetsu:** mierda, ya es hora  
**_tobi:** que? Es hora de que?  
**_zetsu:** cállate y corre

los dos muchachos iban corriendo a gran velocidad, el pelinegro logro ver que de las casas salía gente armada, choco con la espalda de zetsu y vio que esta estaba abriendo la puerta de una casa de dos pisos se podría decir que era la que se veía más decente en todo el barrio

**_zetsu: **entra rápido  
**_tobi: **s-si

Ya adentro y ya un poco menos agitados el menor comenzó a inspeccionar la casa, el interior era hermoso podría decirse estilo clase media

**_tobi:** oye zuzu que significaban esas campanadas  
**_zetsu:** se podría decir que es la alarma para habisar a los que viven aquí que se queden dentro de sus casas  
**_tobi:** umm tobi no entender  
**_zetsu:** mira viste que esta barrio es peligro y esta lleno de pandilleros verdad?  
**_tobi: **si un barrio muy muy malo  
**_zetsu:** bueno esas campanas, le habisan a la gente buena que se quede dentro de su casa, porque a esta hora salen los sádicos-asesinos a matar a cualquiera  
**_tobi:** aaahh y a que hora regresan a sus guaridas?  
**_zetsu:** mañana a las 6AM  
**_tobi:** QUE¿! Y como me ire a mi casa ahora?  
**_zetsu:** ashh no es obvio te quedaras a dormir aquí  
**_tobi: **yupi! Me quedare a dormir con zuzu, sera mejor que le avise al guardia, tienes un teléfono que me prestes?  
**_zetsu: **si en la cocina ahí uno

_**/MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR O PARA ESPECIFICAR MEJOR EN LA CASA DEL UCHIHA/**_

**Ring ring ring**

**_midori:** alo  
_**_tobi:**_ _hola mama_  
**_midori: **donde estas estúpido hijo mínimo te estas divirtiendo con algunas zorras mientras yo aquí preocupada por ti  
_**_tobi: **__calmate guardiana de mi castidad solamente estoy en la casa de un amigo y me quedare a dormir con el_  
**_midori:** bueno que te la pases bien

**Pipipipipi**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola nakamas aqui les traigo la conti , creo que ahora los subire mas pronto ya que termine mi fic de one piece, este no prometo que sea largo minimo como unos 6 capitulos o 10 nose, cuando llegue el capitulo del lemon tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda, bueno y sin mas que decir aqui esta la CONTI**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**_tobi:** dios me colgó y ni si quiera me mando un besito de buenas noches  
**_zetsu:** seguro y está celebrando que se deshizo de ti hoy  
**_tobi: **esas palabras me hirieron  
**_zetsu:** vamos deja de hacer drama

_**Bruuuuuuu bruuu**_

**_zetsu: **que fue eso?  
**_tobi:** ehhh creo que fue mi estomago__sonrojado__ tengo hambre  
**_zetsu:** assh ven preparemos algo

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a la cocina; el peliverde se preparó una ensalada de fruta ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a comer por las noches y el azabache se preparó unos panqueques los cuales le hecho medio tarro de mermelada y una batido de chocolate

**_tobi: **yoomii delicioso!  
**_zetsu: **eres un gloton  
**_tobi:** no solamente estoy en crecimiento

Cuando terminaron de comer , los dos se colocaron a hacer los deberes y ver t.v,el de menor estatura de un momento a otro callo rendido en el sofá, el peliverde lo vio por un instante

**_zetsu:** assh que descuidado

El mayor cargo el cuerpo del pelinegro y lo llevo hasta el único dormitorio que había el cual era muy grande y tenia una cama de dos cuerpos, lo recostó a un lado de la cama y lo arropo, después el se puso su pijama y también se acostó

_**_A la mañana siguiente_**_

Zetsu comenzó a despertarse y a medida que se desperezaba sintió un peso encima de el, abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro del uchiha muy cerca de el, este se veía tan tranquilo y mas vulnerable de lo habitual , acerco su cara por inercia hasta sentir la respiración del otro , paro por un instante a un milímetro de su boca

**__pensamientos de zetsu: pero que estoy haciendo el es un chico, UN CHICO!...pero….._**

Sin pensarlo más junto sus labios con los del otro, en ese instante sintió una corriente eléctrica por su espalda, metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad del moreno, sintió que el menor había correspondido entre sueños, se separó y lo miro otra vez , le acaricio la mejilla y este dio un leve gemido , eso le sorprendió y se levantó de la cama para irse al baño, cuando estuvo adentro vio que tenia un gran bulto

_**_pensamientos de zetsu: no puedo creer que ese gemido me aya hecho esto, será mejor que me tome una ducha fría**_

Pasaron 20 minutos y el ya estaba listo para ir al instituto, había preparado un desayuno ligero , y ahora se encontraba viendo la televisión observo que eran las 6:10 ,decidio ir a despertar al moreno ya que si seguía durmiendo legarían tarde, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación lo vio estirado a pata suelta con el pantalón del uniforme un poco desabrochado y la camisa subida hasta arriba logrando ver su abdomen , era una imagen muy tentadora,el mayor sacudió su cabeza , se acerco hasta su oído y le susurro

**_zetsu: **tobi despiértate tenemos que ir al instituto  
**_tobi: **ummmm 5 minutos mas  
**_zetsu: **no ,ya es tarde

El joven uchiha se levantó todavía adormilado y se metió en el baño, el peliverde se fue a la sala y siguió viendo la televisión,paso un rato observo el reloj, las 6:25, no sintió ruido en el cuarto asi que se dirigió a este , no había nadie, fue al baño y lo encontró durmiendo en la tina

_**_pensamientos de zetsu: me estas tentando, si sigues asi te terminare violando**_  
**_zetsu:** tobi despierta  
**_tobi:** ummm__frotandose los ojos_ _oh zuzu perdón, es que no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano jejeje  
**_zetsu:** bueno, bañate rápido y no te vuelvas a quedar dormido

El mayor salio del baño para dirigirse otra vez a la sala a ver televisión, las 6:30, el moreno apareció haciendo un escándalo, demostrando que estaba totalmente despierto

**_tobi:** listo! Para un día más de tortura!  
**_zetsu: **sabes al decir eso pienso que eres un masoquista  
**_tobi: j**ajaj zuzu tan gracioso jajajaja

El menor se comio el desayuno que había preparado el bicolor y una vez terminado, salieron de la casa, pero antes de salir el pelinegro se colocó detrás del mayor, agarrándole los lados de la camisa y hundiendo su cara en la espalda

**_zetsu:** que te pasa?  
**_tobi:** s-solamente…n-no no es nada

El mayor no dijo más nada ya que sabía que este tenía miedo, en la trayectoria al instituto sentía que cada vez se pegaba más a su cuerpo , si seguía asi seguro se lo violaría en plena calle, así que lo agarro de la mano lo coloca a su lado y le sonrió, algo que nunca había hecho, el joven uchiha se sonrojo hasta la punta de las orejas; llegaron al instituto faltando 5 parta que les cerraran la reja, a la distancia vieron a su amiga alios, la cual venia peleando con yahiko , los dos al ver a esa pareja agarrada de la mano se lanzaron unas miradas de complicidad

**_alios:** hola zetsu-kun, tobi_kun  
**_tobi:** hola alios-chan, yahiko-san  
**_yahiko:** uy zetsu yo sabia que el que no corre vuela  
**_zetsu: **que?!  
**_yahiko: **a mi no me engañas __moviendo su dedito acusador_ _yo se que te tiraste a tobi  
**_zetsu:** otra ves , que!?  
**_alios:** tan estúpido este, no lo admite, zetsu nosotros te amamos no importa tus inclinaciones sexuales  
**_zetsu:** que se fumaron esta mañana!?  
**_yahiko: **están agarraditos de la mano como una linda parejita ooohm  
**_alios:** dan ganas de comérselos a besos!

Los dos chicos dirigieron su vista así abajo, y efectivamente todavía seguían agarrados de la mano, el mayor lo soltó bruscamente, al joven uchiha no le gusto esto ya que se sentía como si estuviera rechazando

_**_pensamientos de tobi: talvez , tu no sientes el mismo amor que yo tengo por ti**_

**tan malito mi zuzu como se le ocurre hacer eso, es que no ves que lastimaste los sentimientos de tobi-niichan, pero bueno espero que trate de arreglar el problema que creara...nose pero por algun motivo los capitulos siempre me quedan cortos.  
bueno hasta otras onee-chans jejejeje**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola nakamas aqui les vengo a traer la conti , lo primero que quiero decir es que el final que tendra esta historia sera un poco loka, quiero intentar cosas nuevas XD ehh pienso que talvez llegue hasta los 10 capitulos ehhh tendremos un invitado inesperado muy pronto y espero que les guste!**

**CAPITULO 4**

El joven uchiha se comenzó a alejarse de sus compañeros y con sigilo los dejo atrás sin que se dieran cuenta, las castaña fue la primera en darse que este se había ido y de la depresión que le causa las palabras del peliverde, pero no quiso decir nada podría decirse que era una insensible pero su amigo era el que tenía que darse cuenta y arreglar las cosas.  
Ya comenzando las horas de colegio las dos primeras fueron tranquilas, ya que el moreno no comentaba alguna estupidez o se quedaba dormido, estaba tranquilo ,ajeno al mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos; llego la hora de receso la castaña se le acerco

**_alios: **tobi venga vamos a la terraza  
**_tobi:** no, lo siento, tengo algo que hacer ahora  
**_alios: **aaaah bueno, oye…  
**_tobi:** bueno si no tienes más que decir me puedes dejar solo?  
**_alios:** está bien..

Cuando la chica desapareció del salón, el moreno recostó la cabeza en el pupitre, no quería ver a zetsu lo había herido, puede que no fueran nada, pero su corazón dolia cada vez que recordaba esas palabras; de repente sintió una mano acariciar su cabeza alzo la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de su tío

**_tobi:** hola mada-san!  
**_madara:** hola tobi, que haces aquí?  
**_tobi:** buena la verdad es que no tengo humor para estar con los demás ahora  
**_madara:** y eso a que se debe?  
**_tobi: **etto….esquemegustaalguien

Lo dijo tan rápido que el mayor no pudo entender pero después de analizar un poco supo lo que quiso decir

**_madara:** ahh con que era eso  
**_tobi: **si, pero el nunca me corresponderá  
**_madara:** y como lo sabes? Acaso ya le contaste tus sentimientos?  
**_tobi:** no, pero esta mañana rechazo mi compañía  
**_madara:** vamos no te deprimas pequeño__ dándole un abrazo__

En otro lado-en cierto lugar más concreto la terraza de uno de los bloques del instituto-  
Estaban 7 jóvenes hablando

**_kisame: **bueno y donde está el pequeño uchiha  
**_alios: **se quedó en el salón y estaba un poco deprimido  
**_konan:** que le habrá pasado?  
**_yahiko: **qué raro si esta mañana estaba de lo mas feliz  
**_zetsu: **quien sabe que bicho le pico ahora

La castaña no aguanto mas

**_alios:** pero que te pasa! Serás bobo o que! El está triste por el rechazo que le diste!  
**_itachi: **que hiso que!

El pelinegro estaba a punto de darle un golpe pero fue detenido por los dos peliazul

**_zetsu:** que?!  
**_alios:** si, porque no te das cuenta que el está enamorado de ti!

Se hizo presente el silencio

**_zetsu: **yo…  
**_itachi:** y que haces aquí todavía, ve haya y pídele disculpas!

El peliverde se fue en dirección al aula donde por suerte el moreno aun seguiría ahí, cuando llego no le gustó mucho lo que vio, estaba ahí el mayor de todos los uchihas riendo y el moreno menor abrazándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le invadieron unos celos, hiso ruido en la puerta avisando que estaban siendo observados y que tenían que dejar esas muestras de afecto

**_madara:** oooh zetsu-kun que necesitas?  
**_zetsu:** nada que le importe y nos podría dejar un momento solos?  
**_madara:** claro

Cuando este se fue, el peliverde se acercó hasta quedar separados por unos centímetros

**_tobi:** etto…  
**_zetsu:** tobi perdón

Eso descoloco un poco al menor, pero lo hiso sentir alegre

**_zetsu:** no debí hacer eso, sé que lastime tus sentimientos y no acepte los míos, porque yo….yo… te quiero

El uchiha no cabía de la felicidad, esas palabras eran como regalos caídos del cielo

**_tobi:** yo también te quiero zuzu

Y dicho esto le dio un beso , al principio el mayor era un poco torpe y el otro no se quedaba atrás pero después agarraron el ritmo y se hiso más candente sus lenguas jugaban entre sí, hasta que se hizo presente la falta de oxígeno y se separaron, iban a seguir de nuevo pero el timbre les jugo una mala broma y no pudieron; durante las clases se echaba una que otra mirada; termino la jornada , todos se iban a sus respectivos hogares , dos alumnos en particular estaban ansiosos de llegar a sus casas, en un dos por tres ya estaban ahí, abrieron la puerta y solo dar un paso adentro comenzaron con su tarea, zetsu besaba esos labias que tanto había deseado en secreto y como supuso eran deliciosos, bajó por su cuello mordiendo dejando marcas de que era solo suyo, tobi por otro lado gemía como loco, de un momento a otro y sin explicación alguna estaban tumbados en la cama, el peliverde se quitó la parte de arriba del uniforme y también la de su acompañante, acerco su boca hasta ese "botoncito" y lo lamio mientras que el otro lo pellizcaba, el menor sentía que iba a desfallecer .

**_tobi:** umm…aaahh ze-zetsu porfaaahhvor  
**_zetsu:** tranquilo todo a su momento

El peliverde comenzó a bajar hasta llegar al ombligo el cual lamio, para después encontrarse con un bulto, le desabrocho los pantalones lentamente una vez hecho esto se los quito llevándose consigo la ropa interior, se alejó un poco para deleitar esa imagen, y ahí estaba esa figura un tanto menor que el con un leve sonrojo, los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando, y desnudo, se acercó hasta su miembro y le dio una lamida

**_tobi: **zetaaaaahhhhsu

Después paso a lamer la punta, haciendo que de la boca del moreno saliera otro gemido, lo metió todo en su boca, succionando, lamiendo, besando, cada una de estas acciones hacia que el pequeño se retorciera en la cama y gimiera como loco,

**_tobi:** m-me v-vengoo aahhh

Dicho y hecho, el moreno se vino en la boca del mayor, este trago todo el semen y después le dio un beso a su preciado uke, mientras que hacia esto metió un dedo en su entrada, al sentir ese intruso el joven uchiha se tenso

**_tobi: **me duele  
**_zetsu: **pasara

Después metió otro, haciendo que salieran gritos de dolor de la boca del pelinegro,

**_tobi:** no, n-no duele mucho  
**_zetsu:** tranquilízate o te dolerá mas

Para que su preciada pareja no pensara más en el dolor, comenzó a masajear el miembro de este, mientras que hacia esto metió un tercer dedo y los comenzó a mover, de un momento a otro el dolor desapareció y vinieron los gritos de placer

**_tobi:** aah zetsuuuu porfaaaahh metemelaaaa

Sin hacerse de rogar, agarro su más que despierto miembro y lo metió de una en esa entrada rosadita, al hacer esa acción saco un grito de dolor del joven uchiha unas lágrimas por sus ojos , el peliverde comenzó a besar su cara para tranquilizarlo

**_zetsu:** perdón, no me pude contener  
**_tobi:** zetsu baka, con más cuidado

Duro un rato dándole besos, hasta que sintió que el cuerpo del menor comenzó a moverse dándole luz verde, comenzó con estocadas lentas y suaves, para después pasar a unas rápidas y agresivas, la habitación estaba realmente caliente, con gritos, gemidos y alguna que otra palabra sucia.

**_zetsu:** aaahh tobi eres tan estrecho umm  
**_tobi:** zuuuzuuu ummm rapidoooo maaahhs salvaje

La cama rechinaba de las movidas salvajes, el pelinegro no aguanto más y fue el primero en venirse, la entrada de este se contrajo haciendo más estrecha estrujando el pene del peliverde, esta sensación hiso que el también se viniera, el menor sintió como era llenado con la semilla de su amado sintiendo ese confort*, el bicolor salió de este con cuidado y se echó a un lado de su uke; los dos estaban cansados, ya cuando recuperaron el aliento el primero en hablar fue el moreno

**_tobi: **no es justo no me dejaste hacer nada!  
**_zetsu:** entonces quieres repetir?!  
**_tobi:** ehh?!

Pero antes de poder responder algo , este ya había comenzado de nuevo a repartirle besos y caricias ….

**neeh que les pareció, la parte en la que escribi ****_"tobi: aah zetsuuuu porfaaaahh metemelaaaa"_**** me sonrojo y mi imaginación voló , muy pronto seguire espero les haya gustado tehee tal vez este sea el uniko fic que haga de ellos...naah seguro que algún día se me ocurre algo :) gracias a todas las que llen este capriccio **

_CONFORT: bueno siempre veo que en algunos libros lo escriben y es de sentirse bien ese sentimiento de sentirse confortado, algo asi


	5. Chapter 5

**hola nakamas pues aqui estoy presentándome como cada domingo con un nuevo capitulo el cual me quedo un tanto interesante, la verdad nose esa opinión se la dejo al publico y sin mas aqui la conti que la subo de apuro porque mi mama me tiene sentenciada XD AH las palabras que estan en cursiva son dichas en voz baja asi como susurrando **

**CAPITULO 5 **

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar en la habitación molestándole el sueño a cierto peliverde que tuvo que despertarse, lo primero que miro fue la carita de su amante acurrucado tiernamente en su pecho, se quedó así un reto para después con todo el dolor del mundo levantarse ,se puso unos pantalones y bajo a hacer el desayuno el cual era pan tostado con huevo revuelto y un vaso de chocolate , una vez ya preparado lo puso en una bandejas y volvió al cuarto vio que el pelinegro ya se había despertado

**_zetsu:** hoy estas muy perezoso ¿no?  
**_tobi: **baka ¡!_ _haciendo pucheros__  
**_zetsu:** ya, ya, mira aquí traje el desayuno  
**_tobi:** siii

Mientras que desayunaban el peliverde vio que el uchiha hacia unas caras graciosas y salpicaba toda la comida en su cara

**_zetsu:** mira tienes un poco de pan aquí en la mejilla

Este le lamio el lugar dicho haciendo sonrojar al otro

**_tobi:** zetsu eso fue, eso fue  
**_zetsu:** muy caliente?  
**_tobi:** siii, oye y no tenemos que ir al colegio?  
**_zetsu:** ya es muy tarde, porque no faltamos y hacemos otra cosa?  
**_tobi:** que tal una cita!  
**_zetsu:** ummm si porque no  
**_tobi:** yupi! Tobi es un bueno chico ¡!  
**_zetsu:** bueno ve bañándote mientras que lavo los platos  
**_tobi:** hai, pero también tenemos que llegar a mi casa, mama tiene que estar preocupada aunque lo dudo mucho….

Cuando el pelinegro se iba a levantar de la cama sintió una punzada en su parte trasera, haciéndolo quedarse quieto se volvió a mover y sintió otra

**_zetsu:** que pasa?  
**_tobi:** jejejeje_ _rascándose la cabeza__ creo que no me puedo mover  
**_zetsu:** cómo?  
**_tobi:** me duele el trasero y también las caderas  
**_zetsu:** umm que tal si me esperas y después te ayudo?  
**_tobi:** bueno

El mayor se fue, ya solo en la habitación el pelinegro se puso a pensar que le diría a su mama, si le contaría a madara lo que había pasado y en otras cosas sin importancia, una vez todo limpio el peliverde volvió, cargo al menor, lo sentó en el váter para preparar la tina, por otra parte el pelinegro veía alegre todo lo que hacía el mayor por el

_**_pensamientos de tobi: aahm nunca pensé que zuzu fuera tan considerado jejeje me siento tan afortunado, yuupii **_  
**_zetsu:** buena ya está lista  
**_tobi:** jejeje  
**_zetsu:** ehm? Porque tan alegre?  
**_tobi:** no es nada, solo cosas mías

Antes de meterse el mayor se quitó el pantalón, volvió a cargar al moreno y se metieron en la tina, los dos estaban en una posición muy comprometedora; el uchiha estaba arriba del otro

**_tobi:** ummh que rico  
**_zetsu:** tobi no quieres jugar algo?  
**_tobi:** como que zuzu?

El mayor tomo entre sus manos el miembro del otro, haciendo que de este saliera un gemido

**_zetsu:** que comience el juego

Lo comenzó a masturbar, mientras que hacia esto delineaba el cuello con su lengua para después morder las marcas de la noche

**_tobi: **umm zet…suuu ummm  
**_zetsu: **siempre eres tan rico  
**_tobi: **b-baka no ummh digaaahhs eso m-me haaahhces sonrojar  
**_zetsu:** pero si es la verdad

Entre gemidos y más gemidos el miembro del peliverde también se comenzó a despertar rozando con la entrada de su uke

**_zetsu:** p-puedo entrar?  
**_tobi:** s-si ahh h-hazlo pronto umphh

El mayor lo agarro de las caderas alzándolo un poco, el moreno abrió sus piernas , sin previo aviso lo solto de golpe haciendo que su miembro entrara bruscamente pero esta vez no le dolió sino que le dio placer

**_zetsu:** ummp q-que tal si esta vez te m-mueves tuu  
**_tobi:** ahí

El uchiha se hinco para después moverse de arriba abajo, sentía el agua caliente en su interior pero no le molestaba mas bien le excitaba, mientras que por otro lado el mayor comenzó a besar la espalda del moreno y a pellizcar esos rosados botones

**_tobi:** y-yaah no puedo maaas umppp me vengo  
**_zetsu:** aguanta un poco más

El mayor volvió a agarrar el pene del pelinegro y lo comenzó a masturbar rápido , después de unos minutos los dos se vinieron , el menor en el agua y el mayor en el interior de su uke pero en total los dos ensuciando el agua de semen , cayeron exhaustos uno más que otro

**_tobi:** haaa no puedo moverme  
**_zetsu:** descansemos un rato

Después de durar un rato en la tina , los dos salieron y se cambiaron el peliverde se puso uno jean negro que tenía un roto en la pierna derecha con una camisa verde oscuro , una bufanda y unos converse del mismo color del pantalón, mientras que el uchiha tuvo que ponerse el uniforme ya toda la ropa de su seme le quedaba grande solamente las camisas se salvaban, salieron y caminaron hasta la casa del pelinegro , entraron y lo primero que vieron fue una mujer que desprendía un aura maligna, que si el mismo lucifer hubiera estado ahí sentiría vergüenza de si mismo

**_midoru:** OBITOOOOOO!  
**_tobi:** gomen , gomen no me mateeees!

Este al sentir lo que le caería encima ya estaba escondido detrás del peliverde

**_midori:** yo aquí preocupada toda la noche , rezándole a los dioses , pensando que algún degenerado te estuviera violando en alguna esquina mientras tu llorabas cual doncella virgen ohh dios  
**_tobi:** estas exagerando  
**_midori: **calla maldito criajo ahora dime donde estuviste  
**_tobi:** yo, yo_**_nervioso_**_  
**__pensamientos de tobi: que le digo ahora no le quiero contar que tengo una relación porque de seguro estará de chismosa_**  
**_midori:** estoy esperandoooo!

En eso como caído del cielo hablo el bicolor

**_zetsu:** lo siento señora , al parecer distraje a su hijo todo es culpa mía

La mujer lo miro por un rato para después sonreírle

**_midori:** oooh como es que no me había dado cuenta que semejante belleza estaba aquí antes, no no hay problema jajaja y dime muchacho cómo te llamas?  
**_zetsu:** me llamo zetsu  
**_midori:** ohh bueno como sabrás soy midori uchiha y por desgracia soy la madre de ese flojo  
**_tobi:** oye! Mujer desgraciada y necesitada  
**_midori:** que dijiste hijito__ mirada demoniaca*__  
**_tobi:** pues que me voy a llevar algunas mudas de ropa ya que me voy a quedar a dormir donde zetsu¿ me dejas?  
**_midori:** claro tienes todo el derecho de largarte así podre hacer fiesta con mis amigas  
**_tobi:** vieja alcohólica espero que alguna comida te caiga mal y te de diarrea  
**_midori:** tobi me puedes repetir eso?!__sonrisa sádica__  
**_tobi:** na-nada que voy a recogiendo mi ropa ¡!

El moreno subió las escaleras rápidamente el peliverde también lo iba a hacer pero sintió un fuerte jalón que lo hiso chocar con la pared, vio como la mujer puso un brazo en su cuello dificultándole la respiración

**_midori:** bueno, bueno zetsuuuu a mi nadie me engaña yo se que estas saliendo con mi hijo, esos chupetones que tiene en su cuello lo delatan

Este estaba a punto de decir algo pero la mujer lo interrumpió

**_midori:** solamente te voy a hacer una advertencia, si le haces daño a ese crio te ira muy mal, tanto que desearas no haber nacido  
**_zetsi:** no se preocupe que yo nunca haría eso  
**_midori:** eso espero

Y una vez dicho se zafó del agarre de la mujer para subir las escaleras

_  
**bueno minna eso es todo, la verdad es que me dije mentalmente que no haria lemmon pero es que la escena del baño , diooos kamesamaaaa cada vez que escribo algo o menciono algo con el baño me sale una escena lemmon, espero que haya sido de su agrado ettooo la parte donde puse el * bueno me imagino que todas conocemos a la mama de naruto, bueno imaginensela a ella cuando agarra esas rabias extremas que se le alza el pelo, bueno imaginense a midori asi con una cara toda diabólica asi como la mascara esa japonesa  
jejejej se lo dejo a su imaginacion proxima cap el domingoo o puede ser el sabado  
**  
**HASTA OTRA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**holaaaa minnaaaa! etto aqui como habia dicho antes el CAPITULO DEL DOMINGO nose la verdad me quedo un tanto rarito pero me gusto, eehh esto no viene al tema pero me vi iron man 3 y robert daulin junior se veia tan violable como siempre, eeeh el capitulo final ya esta un poquito cerquita , les aseguro que el final les dejara la boca abierta XD bueno sin mas el cap**

**CAPITULO 6**

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras se dirigió a la única habitación que tenía la puerta abierta, una vez adentro vio que el uchiha estaba metido hasta el fondo en el closet tirando la ropa al piso, observo el cuarto con más detalle viendo que estaba un poco desordenado y para su sorpresa parecía el de un adolescente, por un momento se la imagino llena de poster de ninjas y figuritas de estos, pero no, solamente había un poster de una banda llamada asian kung fu, al igual que unas tres figuras ninjas que estaban al lado de unas tres fotos sobre el escritorio, se fijó un poco más en los retratos viendo que estaba un pequeño tobi abrazando a un peliplata que llevaba un tapabocas y aun lado de ellos dos niño, uno bajito que parecía niña de pelo castaño oscuro el cual se tapaba la cara y el otro un poco mas mayor de pelo negro pero con tonos marrones se burlaba de la vergüenza del otro, en la siguiente foto vio al uchiha llorando pero estaba siendo reconfortado por el peliplata el cual le sobaba la cabeza y le limpiaba algunas lágrimas mientras que los otros dos morenos juntaban sus manos en forma de perdón, en la última foto vio a los 4 niños disfrazados de ninjas abrazándose con unas sonrisas amplias, al peliverde le dio celos de ver a su uke con otro aunque haya sido hace mucho pero aun hasi le molestaba esa cercanía; mientras que este tenia su mirada puesta en las fotos el menor ya estaba metiendo unas cuantas prendas en la maleta

**_tobi:** bueno esta será la ropa que llevare y esta la que me pondré….ummm zetsu que miras?

**_zetsu:** quienes son los de las fotos?__en tono enojado__

**_tobi:** ehh?! A pues son kakashi, oda, y ryota, eran mis amigos cuando vivía en la casa uchiha

**_zetsu:** y ya no te juntas con ellos?

**_tobi:** pues la verdad nos separamos, oda y ryota se mudaron a otra ciudad y kakashi se tubo que ir a Londres por el trabajo se su papa, aún tengo contacto con los dos primeros al parecer se hicieron pareja y me enviaron algunas fotos de todo lo que han hecho pero kakashi nunca volví a contactar con el

**_zetsu:** ummmm

**_tobi:** bueno me comenzare a cambiar

El uchiha se metio en el baño que estaba en su cuarto y cuando salió llevaba puesto unos Jeans color gris oscuro, con una camisa negra que era tapada por un saco blanco en la parte central y por los brazos color rojo, con unos converse estilo bota con los mismos dos colores del saco

**_tobi:** buena ya estoy listo, ahora a dónde vamos?

**_zetsu:** que tal si vamos al centro comercial ohara?

**_tobi:** ehh me parece bien, pero dejamos la maleta con mi ropa aquí?

**_zetsu:** si y ya cuando terminemos la cita los recogemos

**_tobi:** ayee!

Ya cuando estaban por cerrar la puerta de la casa la mujer salió

**_midori:** tobi__con voz y cara seria__

**_tobi:** si madre__ con mirada seria__

Hubo un momento de silencio los dos se miraban a los ojos

**_midori:** que no se te olvide que deben usar protección __en tono juguetón__

Eso hiso que la atmosfera tensa y seria se fuera al carajo, mientras que el uchiha caí al suelo como en los animes

**_tobi:** y para eso me llamabas! Búscate una vida!

**_midori:** ya tengo una y me gusta!

El moreno hiso un puchero para después agarrar al peliverde del brazo y salir corriendo lejos de esa sujeta sacada de un manicomio

**_midori:** uuuuh ya se fueron, hablare de esto con madara-nii

Mientras tanto en otro lado, en un parque cercano dos muchachos descansaban de tanto correr

**_tobi:** siempre tiene que decir disparates

**_zetsu:** pero sabes, ella es igualita a ti

**_tobi:** que?!

**_zetsu:** si los dos dicen incoherencias y son unos locos

**_tobi:** oye!

**_zetsu:** pero eres mi loco

El mayor le beso la frente para después sonreírle, el otro por tal muestra de afecto se ruborizo

**_zetsu:** bueno ahora vamos a disfrutar del dia

Los dos se fueron directo hacia el centro comercial donde vieron la película de iron man 3, después fueron a una heladería donde pidieron dos helados el bicolor pidió uno pequeño mientras que el uchiha pidió el mas grande con muchas bolas de diferentes sabores todos los clientes veían divertidos como el moreno hacia un desorden con el dulce helado cayéndole a varia gente en la cara , la siguiente parada la hicieron en la feria las luces de esta contrastaban ya con la noche, mientras veían los puestos observaron a la distancia a su amiga alios

**_tobi:** ali, ali!

**_alios:** ohh hola tobi-kun, zetsu

**_zetsu:** hola

**_alios:** y que hacen por aquí? No me digan que están en una cita ¿?

**_tobi:** jejeje si

**_alios:** uy picaron! Cuéntenme ya hicieron esto y aquello?__de forma juguetona__

**_tobi:** q-que!? P-pero –q-q-que dices ¡!__ruborizado y nervioso__

**_alios:** jajaj por lo que veo si , zetsu me tienes que contar los detalles

**_zetsu:** noo!

**_alios:** ya, ya pues ténganselo guardado para ustedes!

**_zetsu:** eso haremos

**_tobi:** y-y que hacías por aquí ali?

**_alios:** pueessss

En eso se oye un grito emitido por un chico de cabello y ojos negros de tez blanca que corría de un lado para otro

**_?:** ALIOOOOOOS!

**_alios:** rin deja de gritar mi nombre como un loco!

**_rin:** es que te me perdiste!

**_zetsu:** eehh con que la niña ya se echó un noviete, cuéntame ya hicieron esto y aquello?

**_alios:** q-que pero q-que c-cosas d-di-dices!

**_zetsu:** aah viste que es incomodo

**_tobi:** bueno ¡! Porque no caminamos todos juntos!

**_alios,rin y zetsu:** claro

Los 4 adolescentes comieron, compraron y jugaron hasta que llego la hora de irse cada quien para su casa, la chica se fue junto con su novio y los otros dos como acordaron antes llegaron a la casa del uchiha a recoger la ropa, pero como siempre la mama de este les monto una película sacando de casillas a su hijo, salieron apresurados y ya como a unas cuantas cuadras tomaron el ritmo normal, llegaron a la casa del peliverde sanos y salvos ya que los delincuentes del barrio habían salido hace mucho, apenas que entraron a la vivienda los dos se desvistieron para ponerse la pijama y se acostaron en la cama

**_tobi:** zetsu hoy me divertí mucho

**_zetsu:** yo también

**_tobi:** cuando lo volvemos a repetir?

**_zetsu:** cuando tu quieres

**_tobi:** te quiero

**_zetsu:** yo también

Se acurrucaron más, el uno contra el otro ,dándose besos y caricias hasta que el sueño les gano

**jeje me gusta imaginarme a un zetsu todo celoso jajaja ay tan tierno quiero a alguien asi...algun dia me secuestrare a algun actor...okno, volviendo al tema espero les haya gustado y sacado alguna risita , como ya saben proximo capitulo el domingo por la noche o tarde dependiendo de mi estado de flojera**

**ciaooo**


	7. Chapter 7 visita inesperada

**minnaaaa! hola nakamas , lo primero que dire es que perdonen a su servidora si es verdad que dije que subiria cada domingo pero ocurrio un percance, se fue la luz, y no deje nada listo y pues me toco comenzar a escribir el lunes pero tampco termine ya que tenia que estudiar y hoy tambien tengo que estudiar pero me aburrí y como dice houtarou yo solo hago lo que tenga que hacer y lo que haga lo termino lo mas rapido que puedo, y sin mas aqui el capitulo**

**CAPITULO 7**

El sol salió y los dos muchachos se levantaron estrepitosamente, ya casi iba a ser la hora en la que cerraban el portón del colegio, estaban durmiendo tan ajenos al mundo que simplemente se les paso el tiempo; cuando llegaron solamente faltaban 3 min para que les cerraran , vieron que no eran los únicos que llegaban tarde su amiga alios venia corriendo con el pelo hecho una maraña y el uniforme fuera de lugar igual a cierto pelinegro , los tres corrieron al salón a los pocos minutos de haber llegado sonó el timbre dando paso al profesor de turno que como todos los días era madara, este comenzó a impartir su clase dirigió una mirada a su sobrino el cual también lo observaba, el mayor le sonrió y le pico el ojo , por un momento el menor se quedó pensativo por esas acciones y lo único que se le paso por su mente fue la palabra **MADRE**

_**_pensamientos de tobi: maldita chismosa, no perdió el tiempo y le contó a mada-san ¡!**_

De repente se sonrojo pensando en quien sabe que locuras le habrá contado a su tío, agacho la cabeza por la pena, por otro lado zetsu veía el comportamiento de su pareja la cual le había sorprendido

**__pensamientos de zetsu: ¿por qué se sonroja? ¿Acaso le gusta su tío? Maldito madara….. Creo que estoy exagerando_**

Las clases pasaron tranquilas hasta que llegó la hora del descanso, como estaban componiendo las rejas de la azotea les toco al grupo sentarse en uno de los jardines del lugar.

**_kisame:** se enteraron llego un nuevo estudiante de Inglaterra  
**_itachi:** si y está en nuestra clase  
**_konan:** que bueno, me gustaría estar con ustedes para conocerlo  
**_yahiko:** por dios konan que lanzada eres ¡!  
**_konan:** estas buscando tu muerte verdad?!  
**_nagato:** y como se llama __ignorando la pelea__  
**_itachi: **asshhh como era su nombre? Ka…..katsura…..kantou….gin…  
**_kisame:** creo que era kintama

_Silenciioooooooooo_

**_yahiko: **que carajos te pasa kisame!? Nadie se llamaría así!  
**_nagato:** que asqueroso  
**_alios:** ay mujeres presentes!  
**_tobi:** jajajajaja kisame es un depravado  
**_zetsu:** nadie en este mundo se llamaría testículos de oro  
**_kisame:** oigan! Ya no me reclamen ¡! Era solo una broma  
**_alios:** bueno, apartando el tema miren lo que hice con konan-chan!

La castaña saco de uno de sus bolsillos un dragon bien elaborado de papel con unos colores muy llamativos, a todos los presentes les gusto pero el que estaba más encantado era el joven uchiha

**_tobi:** wooooow alios me enseñas a hacer uno?  
**_alios:** claro, pero konan es la experta en estos temas  
**_konan:** jajaja no es para tanto  
**_tobi:** yoosshhh y puede volar?  
**_alios:** claro mira

Pero de repente un viento fuerte soplo llevándose la figura de papel

**_alios y konan:** nooooo!  
**_tobi:** no se preocupen lo atrapare!  
**_alios:** espera tobi…..!

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el uchiha menor salió corriendo

**_nagato:** lo seguimos?  
**_zetsu:** si, podría hacerse daño

Y así el grupo de amigos salió en busca del menor.  
El joven uchiha paro de correr cuando vio que la figura cayo en uno de los arboles

**_tobi:** b-bueno m-menos m-maaal yyy p-paaroo ya_ _jadeando__

Respiro hondo para tranquilizarse, una vez realizada la acción comenzó a escalar el árbol, llego a una de las ramas, se sentó y acto seguido se deslizo hasta llegar a su objetivo

**_Tobi: **yooshh misión cumplida!

Este se movía bruscamente celebrando su hazaña gracias a esto la rama se comenzó a romper; los amigos llegaron y lo único que lograron ver era como el menor caía, el peliverde al observar esto hecho a correr pero estaba muy lejos, el moreno sabiendo lo que le esperaba cerro los ojos esperando el impacto el cual nunca llego, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera plateada

**_¿:** tan descuidado como siempre ¿no?  
No lo podía creer esa voz era tan conocida  
**_tobi: **kakashi?  
**_kakashi:** que alegría no me olvidaste

El menor abrazo efusivamente al peliplata, sus amigos al veían esto un tanto desconcertados mientras que el bicolor con ira estaba a punto de ir y romperle la cara a ese muchacho pero las mujeres del grupo se dieron cuenta y se adelantaron

**_alios: **tobi estas bien?!  
**_tobi: **jajaja claro! Kakashi amortiguo mi caída  
**_konan:** y tú te encuentras bien kakashi?  
**_kakashi:** pues sí, pero nunca pensé que alguien me caería del cielo mientras tomaba una siesta  
**_alios:** ufff menos mal

Al rato llegaron los restantes

**_yahiko:** waaaah tobi que loco eres!  
**_itachi:** yo diría que es un imprudente  
**_kisame:** se cree ninjaaa!

Todos tenían una conversación efusiva integrando al nuevo chico, pero había uno que si las miradas mataran de seguro el peliplata estaría remuerto.

**_zetsu:** y tobi no nos has dicho quién es él? __ Voz agria__  
**_tobi:** eh? Pues es kakashi, tú lo viste es mi amigo el que está en las fotos y dime kaka-san porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí?  
**_kakashi:** buena la verdad si te busque, llegue a la casa uchiha pero dijeron que tu familia se había ido, después contacte con ryota y me dijo que te habías mudado y que asistías a esta escuela  
**_tobi:** aaahh pero me hubieras llamado!__ haciendo pucheros__  
**_kakashi:** ay vamos no hagas esas caritas, pero es que te quería dar una sorpresa

Este le tomo los cachetes deformándole la cara y haciendo que todos rieran, el peliverde no aguantaba esas muestras de cariño estaba a punto de explotar, pero como regalo mandado del cielo sonó el timbre haciendo que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivas clases, pero no todo sale bien ya que el curso del peliplata quedaba en la misma dirección del menor, pero zetsu no permitiría que estuviera cerca de su pareja así que se lo llevo arrastrando rápido hacia el salón no permitiendo que este se pudiera despedir de su amigo

_

**bueno y esto es todo me gustan nos celos ya se los había dicho? o no! kakashi a aparecido este tendrá alguna intensión oculta?¿zetsu podrá calmar esas hormonas? ¿ tobi podría ser mas ingenuo? pues la verdad nose y tengo que dejar de hacer bobadas y estudiar XD jajaja, bueno cuando suba el final si me podre reir y seguro ustedes quedaran como WHAAAT quémenla y tírenla al rio jajajaja y otra vez perdon por la demora**

Nyamasuuu XD


End file.
